The Fall
by Samara44
Summary: Adam Lambert had been working a lot in the last few weeks. He was really exhausted, but decided to do his last concert before two weeks off. But it didn't go as well as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Adam woke up that morning after 5 hours of sleep -a record since 4 weeks- he was less rested than any morning before; he was totally exhausted. When he sat up, his head started spinning and he had to lay back down. After a few minutes, he was feeling better and decided to try to stand up. When he started to walk, it felt like he was drunk, even if he hadn't drunk alcohol in the last 24 hours. Despite his balance issues, he managed to walk to the bathroom. He turned on the water of the shower, emptied his bladder and entered in the shower. The water was warm, but Adam needed some help to really wake himself up, so he decided to take a cold shower. First, he tensed at the feeling of the water on his warm body, but after a few seconds, he was feeling better.

When he was done in the shower, he dried himself with a white towel and walked, naked, in the room to find something to wear. Heading to the corner of the room where he had left his bag the night before, he realized that he was feeling better. He was still really tired, but he wasn't feeling dizzy anymore. He grabbed a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt and black socks. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to dress. While he was buttoning his shirt up, he thought that he really needed a break. But he knew that tonight he was doing his last concert before having two weeks off. Two weeks without performing, two weeks without interview, two weeks without public appearance. He was looking forward to spending a lot of time relaxing in his house.

When he was dressed, he walked back in the bathroom to put some makeup on and fix his hair. He noticed that he had big shadows under his eyes, a sign that he really needed some time off. He had to use a lot of makeup to hide them. He added a thin line of eyeliner and a small amount of black eye shadow. He put some hair gel in his hair and slid his fingers in them to give a messy look. When he thought that his look was perfect, he put his boots on, took his sunglasses and his phone from the nightstand and got out of the room.

Outside his room, he noticed that the hotel corridor was really quiet. There wasn't anyone around and no sound at all. He began to walk down the empty corridor and stopped at the third door from his own. He knocked three times and heard a loud bang from the other side of the door, followed by a curse. After a few seconds, the door opened up on a half-dressed blond man, standing only on his right foot.

"Good morning, Tommy!" Adam said, letting himself in and sitting in a small couch. "What's going on with your leg?"

"I just knocked my big toe on that damned chair!" Tommy complained, pointing to the fallen chair a few meters away. "I don't know about you, but it feels like it's going to be a bad day!"

"Naw…You're a just as negative as usual. I think you are spending too much time with my brother…Nothing wrong will happen today," Adam assured, starting to stamp on the floor impatiently. "Can you just get dress so we can go eat a nice breakfast? I'm starving!"

"As you wish, boss!" the smaller man mumbled, wobbling toward the bed to take his t-shirt and hoody. He finished dressing and walked to the door. "So, are we going, rockstar?"

Adam looked at him and frowned; he didn't know why, but he hated it when his friends or family called him that. However, when it was coming from his fans, it was different. Wincing at his friend, the singer stood up and followed him outside the room.

"Where is Isaac?" Adam asked, pushing the button and waiting for the elevator.

"He left about an hour ago," Tommy said, absently. He was busy looking at his messages on his cell phone. "I think he went for a walk. He said he'll meet us at the restaurant."

The singer nodded and entered the elevator. When the elevator started to move down, Adam started to sweat. His ears were buzzing a little and he lost his balance. He had to lean against the wall to prevent from falling.

"Adam, are you okay?" Tommy asked, noticing his friend's state. "You are really pale."

"Yea…I just feel a bit weak," the singer explained, finding his balance and feeling a little better. "I think I really need to eat something," he added when the doors of the elevator opened.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling better already," Adam assured, getting outside the elevator and walking toward the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel.

Tommy wasn't sure about what he friend had told him. The singer was not the kind of person who feels dizzy when he is hungry. He could stop eating for hours without feeling weak. He was not like Adam; he had to eat almost each hour to be sure to not starve. Sighing, he followed his friend and hoped he was wrong to have doubts about the singer.

* * *

><p>A few times during the morning and the afternoon, Adam had some faintness. He didn't know why he was feeling so weak, but he supposed it was because he was really tired and he just needed a break. He was glad he was always alone when he got these weaknesses. The sound check went pretty well; he was tired, but he was not feeling really weak.<p>

For diner, even if Adam wasn't really hungry, he decided to eat as much as possible; he needed to have enough energy and strength to do the show. After diner, he was feeling good, beginning to feel the excitement of his upcoming performance.

They arrived at the theater where the concert was being held about 2 hours before the show. Adam was in his dressing room with Sutan, his makeup artist and friend, and Clara his hairdresser. The singer sat in a chair for about an hour to let Sutan and Clara glam him up. When he stood up, his vision became fuzzy and his legs were limp. He had to sit back on the chair so he wouldn't fall on the floor. He was sweating a little, and he could hear something like a buzzing in his ears. Of course, the makeup artist and the hairdresser noticed that Adam wasn't feeling well.

"Adam, are you okay, honey?" Sutan asked, stroking circles in the singer's back.

"Yea, I think I'm just really tired," Adam explained, rubbing his temples; his head was beginning to hurt. "Can you bring me a glass of water and some aspirins, please? I don't want to stand up, yet," he added, hoping to feel better by taking deep breaths and keeping his eyes closed.

Clara nodded and walked in the bathroom while Sutan stayed with the singer. He was really worried about his friend. Even if the color was coming back to his cheeks, he was still pale. Instinctively, he gently pressed the back of his hand on Adam's forehead.

"You're not burning up," he said.

"I don't feel like I have fever; I'm just exhausted," the singer informed, leaning back in the chair. He was feeling better, but the headache was getting worst. "I think I'm going to be fine with the pills," he added when Clara came back and gave him 2 pills and a bottle of water. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Sutan asked, wondering if he should share a word with Lane about it. "If you're not doing fine, Adam, you have to tell us. You can't do the concert if you're too weak to stand."

"I know that, but I'm fine, I'm already feeling better," the singer assured, standing up slowly and hoping he was really okay. "Look, I'm just tired…I'll do the show tonight and I'm going to sleep for the next two weeks!"

"Okay, if you say so…I guess you know better than I do," the make up artist said, grabbing a leather jacket from a hanger and helping Adam to slip it on. It was true that he seemed to feel better now. "He's probably just tired," Sutan thought.

Adam did his warm up and finished preparing himself without feeling dizziness or anything. He was already feeling the high he felt just before, during and after a concert. He was so excited to go on stage that he was not thinking about his physical state anymore. He was in front of the mirror of his dressing room, giving the last touch to his hair when someone came to tell him it was time. He glanced one last time at his reflection, smiling, and he turned around and walked toward the stage.

* * *

><p>The first part of the show went pretty well. The fans were amazing; they were singing and dancing with the music. When Adam came back on stage after the band had jammed a few minutes, he was beginning to feel tired again. He was still feeling the high, but he noticed that he had less energy. He had drunk half of a Red Bull can, and he had brought the other half with him on stage.<p>

But after about 15 minutes, it was getting worst. He was beginning to sweat more than usual, and he had some trouble focusing when he moved too fast. Between two songs, he took a break to drink some water and his Red Bull. When he came back, he thought he was feeling a little better. Well, better enough to finish the show. But two songs later, he started to hear a buzzing coming from his earphones, so he took them off. But the buzzing was still there. The lights were starting to be too bright; he had to look toward the floor because it was hurting his eyes. Suddenly, he was completely lost; he forgot the lyrics of his song and what he was supposed to do. He turned to look at Tommy. He just had the time to hear the bassist pronounced his name, before he felt really hot and he saw something like a red veil covering his eyes. A second later, he felt himself falling and everything went black.

Everyone on the stage, back stage and in the crowd saw the singer falling on the floor, hitting his head on the lower stairs in the process. Adam fell on his right side, facing the public, his microphone rolling on the stage a few meters away.

While the fans were screaming, Monte dropped his guitar and knelt next to the unconscious singer. He was quickly followed by Lane, and the rest of the band.

"Adam, can you hear me?" he asked, worried.

He took the younger man's head in his hands to turn him on his back. But when he touched the back of Adam's head, his fingers felt something wet. He leaned forward to have a better look.

"Oh my god! Someone call 911, now!" Monte said loud enough to be heard by everyone around. The worry in his voice was obvious. He looked back at his hand, it was covered with blood.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Tommy, give me the towel," Monte asked, pointing at Adam's towel on a small table on the other side of the step.

But the bassist seemed to be in shock. He was looking at this friend on the floor and he wasn't moving or reacting.

"TOMMY, give me his towel, quick!" the older man asked again, but this time louder.

Tommy realized that Monte was talking to him and gave the towel to the guitarist, who slid it under the singer's head, covering the wound. Suddenly, the light on the stage was turned on; now he could have a better look at the younger man who was still unconscious. After about a minute, the guitarist didn't see anything else; Adam didn't seem to have any other injuries.

"Adam, Adam…wake up!" Monte said, giving light taps on the singer's left cheek.

"We should take off his coat and his boots," Isaac proposed, kneeling beside the guitarist. He was really calm and composed for the situation. "We need to take off or to loosen everything that can hold up the blood from circulating in his body," he added, unzipping the singer boots and lifting his feet to remove them.

Monte removed the earphones, the necklaces and the coat from Adam while the drummer unbuckled his belt without moving him too much. Isaac folded the singer's coat and lifted his legs to put the coat under them.

"The ambulance will be here in about 15 minutes," Lane said, getting closer and still holding her cell phone in her hand. "How is he?" she asked, worried, looking down at the younger man's face.

"He's still bleeding, but I can't see if the wound is deep or not," Monte said, looking at the singer's head.

At this moment, Adam moaned lightly and began moving his legs and hands.

"Adam…can you hear me?" the guitarist asked, getting closer to the singer and stroking his shoulder gently, to let him know that he was not alone.

After a few seconds, the younger man opened his eyes slowly. But as soon as they were opened, he had to close them again; the light on the stage was too bright for his eyes. He shifted a little and whimpered; he was really not feeling well. His head was hurting very badly; he could feel the blood pulsing in his veins. He was feeling nauseous and all his left side was sore.

"Shhh Adam, it's ok…don't move," Monte said, holding the younger man's shoulders to prevent him from moving. "Can someone reduce the light, please? It's too bright," he added, when he noticed that the lights seemed to bother the singer.

After about a minute, Adam opened his eyes again. He saw Monte at his side, Isaac next to him and Tommy standing at his feet. He didn't know what happened; he was completely lost.

"What...happened?...Where...am I?" he asked weakly, trying to get back his bearings.

"You passed out while you were singing one of your songs," the guitarist explained. "You are on the stage, you…"

"What!" Adam exclaimed, panicked. "No…no…" he added, looking around and noticing the fans near the stage, looking at him.

"Calm down, Adam," Monte said, holding the singer more firmly.

"I don't...want to stay here…I don't want...them to see me...like this," the younger man added, trying to sit up.

"Adam, please, you have to stop moving," the older man said, calmly. "Lane, can you do something about it?" he asked to the blond woman standing not too far away from them.

Lane walked to Cam and Sutan. The three of them came back and stood between Adam and the crowd, to hide the singer but also to prevent Adam from seeing the fans.

"Mmmm...My head...it hurts," the singer said, moaning. He tried to reach the back of his head but Monte grabbed his hand before he reached it. "What is it?"

"When you fell, you hit your head on the stairs...you're bleeding," the guitarist explained, trying to hide the panic he was feeling.

"How bad...is it?" Adam asked with a weak voice, feeling the fear of being seriously injured rising inside of him.

"I don't know, but don't worry, I don't think it's really serious," Monte said with a comforting voice. "The ambulance will be here in about 15 minutes."

"How do you feel?" Isaac asked, as calm as before.

"Not really good…my head hurts...I'm feeling dizzy…like I'm going to...to throw up or something…"the singer said, almost in a whisper, between two moans. He didn't have the strength to talk louder and it was really difficult for him to focus and to speak normally; everything was like in slow motion in his head.

During the next 10 minutes, Adam closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. He could hear people around him whispering to each other, someone on the security staff giving orders and people in the crowd sobbing or murmuring. It was really quiet, knowing that there were thousands of people in the theater. Monte was still on his right side, stroking his shoulder to comfort him, and Tommy was now on his left side, holding his hands.

"I guess there...there were hundreds of fans...who were filming me when...I passed out," Adam said to no one in particular, opening his eyes "And they...they are probably still filming…"

"You shouldn't worry about that," Tommy suggested, glancing quickly at the crowd and noticing a few cameras on.

The singer nodded. He had to close his eyes again because his head was beginning to spin even though he wasn't moving.

"Hold on, the ambulance will be here soon," Monte assured after he heard Adam whimpering and shifting a little.

The minute the guitarist had finished his sentence, they heard the sirens of the ambulance coming from outside. Less than 5 minutes later, the paramedics, a man and a woman, arrived on stage.

"Ok…What happened exactly?" the woman asked, walking closer to the singer.

"He fainted and hit his head on the stairs," Monte explained, giving some room for the paramedics to work. "There is a wound behind his head, and he is in pain," he added, moving the towel to show the wound. It was still bleeding and the towel was soaked with blood.

The woman nodded and kneeled beside Adam who was looking at her.

"Mr. Lambert, how are you feeling?" she asked, waiting for his reaction and his answer.

"Not really good…I feel so tired and dizzy…My head hurts so badly…" the singer said lowly. "And call me Adam…just Adam…" he added, closing his eyes again.

The paramedics examined Adam without moving him too much. They took a look at his head and applied a bandage on the wound. They moved the stretcher they had brought with them closer. When they were sure that the singer didn't have any cervical injuries, they grabbed him and put him on the stretcher. They covered him with a sheet and tied him with straps to prevent him from moving during the transportation in the ambulance.

Adam's security staff and the employees of the theater led the way to the ambulance outside, followed by Lane, Monte, Tommy, Isaac, Cam, Sutan and some other members of Adam's staff. It took less than a minute before the fans pressed against each other, getting as close as possible to have a better view of the singer. Even if Adam kept his eyes close, he was too tired to let them open, he could see flashes coming from cameras all the way until he got inside the ambulance.

"I'm going with him," Lane announced, getting inside the ambulance. "I need to make sure there's enough security for him at the hospital. The fans and the paps would probably become crazy…" she added before the doors closed.

Tommy, Monte, Cam, Isaac and Sutan watched the ambulance move away, hoping that their friend would be okay.

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

While the ambulance was moving away, Tommy sighed and turned toward the others. When he noticed that a few fans had their cameras on again, a thought hit him suddenly.

"Fuck! We have to call his parents…It's better if they don't learn this on Twitter or on the news," he said, walking back inside the theater to find a phone.

"Oh my god, I feel so bad about it," Sutan confessed when they were all back inside. "I knew he wasn't feeling well…"

"What do you mean?" Monte asked, looking at the dry blood on his hands and t-shirt.

"He fainted when I was with him in the dressing room. But he said he was just tired, I should have known it was worse than that. Gosh, I feel so guilty…"

"Don't worry, Sutan, I'm as guilty as you are," Tommy interrupted, his cell phone in his hand; he had just finished his call with the singer's family. "Adam wasn't feeling good this morning and I didn't say anything."

"It's not your fault guys," Cam assured while they were heading to the band's dressing room. "Adam is a big boy; he is supposed to be able to know what he's doing."

"Yea, but he's Adam Lambert…One of the most stubborn men that I know!" Tommy said, taking off his stage clothes.

"I'm going to the hospital, I won't be able to go to the hotel and wait for news," Monte announced, standing in the doorway. "Does someone want to come with me?"

"Yea, I'm coming," Tommy and Sutan said at the same time.

Cam and Isaac decided to start to pack some of their stuff and to go at the hotel. They knew it wouldn't be really helpful for the entire band to be to the hospital. When the guitarist left the room, he promised to call them when they learned more about Adam's condition. They had a white van and a black SUV at their disposal. Monte, Tommy and Sutan decided to take the SUV, leaving the van to Cam and Isaac. When they drove in front of the theater, they noticed that the security staff had done a pretty good job; there were only about 20 or 30 fans in the street, and the doors of the theater were closed.

* * *

><p>"Is it possible to ask for security when we arrived at the hospital?" Lane asked, holding Adam's hand and stroking his hair gently. "If someone learns at which hospital we are heading, we would have a lot of problems!" she added, smiling at the singer who was looking at her, worried. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."<p>

Adam nodded and glanced toward the other woman who seemed to fill out some kind of paper.

"Yes, madam. My co-worker had already called the hospital to tell them that we arrived with Adam. They are taking care of it," the paramedic explained, keeping her eyes on her paper. "Okay…Adam, I would like to ask you a few questions," she added, looking at the singer. "First of all, how do you feel now?"

"The same…my head…it still hurts and… my neck, too…And… I feel dizzy…"he said, slowly. He didn't know if it was because he was weak, but he wasn't able to speak faster, and it was like his brain was working slower than usual.

"It's normal, you probably have a concussion. The doctors will run some tests to see if it's serious. Are you taking any drugs?" she asked, still keeping her eyes on him.

"Hum…no…no drugs…"

"Adam, I'm trying to help you here…you have to tell me the truth," she added, almost severely.

"I swear…I don't take drugs," he said, beginning to get angry. Just because he was a rock star didn't mean that he was necessarily a drug addict. If he hadn't been so weak, he would have probably yelled at her.

"Okay, okay, if you say so…" she said, sighing and shaking her head lightly. Obviously, she wasn't convinced. "Did you drink anything before you passed out…like alcohol or something?" she asked, looking at the singer suspiciously.

"No alcohol…well, I think…I don't remember…But I know…I know I was already feeling weird before the show."

"When you said you were feeling weird, how were you feeling exactly?" she asked again, but this time she didn't look angry anymore; she looked more concerned.

"Hummm…I was really tired and weak…I…I almost passed out a few times since this morning," he explained, still really slowly, glancing toward Lane, shyly. He had the same look as a child who had been caught doing something wrong. When Lane looked back at him, he knew he was in trouble.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the blond woman asked, sounding worried and angry.

"I don't know…I thought…I was just exhausted…" he explained, whining. The ambulance had passed a bump and Adam felt it in his head; the pain was getting worst.

"Any fever in the last few days?" the paramedic asked, still scrawling on the file.

"No…I…I don't…Oh fuck…I'm gonna be sick," he warned, trying to sit up, but he was still strapped to the stretcher.

"Hold on," the paramedic said, unstraping him quickly and turning him on his side. She grabbed a bucket and held it next to him. She was just in time, because the moment the bucket was in front of the singer, he vomited into it.

After about a minute, Adam laid back on the stretcher. Because he had moved fast, his head was spinning again, and his ears were buzzing.

"Mmmm…I think I…I'm gonna pass out again," he said, weakly.

"Shhhh, it's okay…you are going to be okay," Lane assured, stroking his hair again.

The paramedic got closer and leaned forward. She took a look at Adam's eyes with a small flashlight. When she pointed it directly in his eyes, he shifted a little and whined; the brightness of the light was painful.

"Your concussion is probably more serious than I thought," the woman presumed, reaching for her stethoscope and pressing it gently on the singer's rib cage. "For now, I want you to keep still, alright?"

Adam nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't have any problem to stop moving, because he just wanted to sleep. He tried to relax and let himself fall into limbo.

* * *

><p>He was hearing unfamiliar voices around him, and he was freezing. He could feel hands on his left arm and suddenly a sharp pain. He opened his eyes and again, the light was too bright. He tried to move his hand to hide his face from the light but a hand pressed firmly on his arm.<p>

"He's back," a female voice informed, closed to him. It was probably the person who was holding him. "It's okay, Adam, calm down...I'm almost done," the voice added, gently.

Adam decided to try to open his eyes again; he wanted to know where he was and who was with him. It took him about a minute to be able to focus. He was apparently at the hospital, in an emergency room, and he could see four other people that he had never seen before, all dressed in pale blue uniforms. He looked at his left arm and could see that the person standing next to him, a young woman with really long brown hair, had inserted the needle of a solute and taped it to keep it in position.

"Adam, you are at the hospital," a man with grey hair asked him, walking closer to him. "I'm Dr. Johnson. How do you feel?"

"What…happened? Where…is…Lane?" he asked, weakly. He noticed that he was speaking and thinking as slow as before and didn't understand why.

"You lost consciousness when you were in the ambulance. You had been out for about 30 minutes," the doctor explained, taking the singer's wrist in his hand to check his pulse. "Lane is just outside; she's talking with the security. I can say that you're fans are really quick; there's already a bunch of them downstairs asking for you," he added when he was done with the pulse. "So, how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Headache? Nauseas?"

"Yea…all of them…" he simply answered. He didn't really want to talk right now; he just wanted to sleep.

"I know you're probably feeling sleepy right now, but you have to stay awake," Dr Johnson demanded like he was reading Adam's mind. "We need to run some tests to understand why you passed out and to know if your concussion is serious."

Adam looked at him a bit disappointed and nodded, even if he was not sure he'd be able to stay awake.

"I had been told that you didn't take drugs…but we took blood samples just to be sure and see if we can discover something that can help."

"You…you don't trust me…"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Adam, it's my job to be sure I know all the factors which can affect your health."

"Fine…" the singer said. He was beginning to be really pissed off.

He kept answering the doctor's questions about how he was feeling before he had passed out on stage, what he drank and ate, for how long he was tired, what were his activities during the last few days, if he had any medical history that could explained his condition…Sometimes, he couldn't remember the answer, but the doctor didn't seem to think that it was strange. A few times, Dr Johnson had to shake him a bit to make sure he didn't fall asleep. After a few minutes, he sent him with a nurse, a young man with short blond hair, to run some tests.

About two hours later, he was brought in a private room; Lane was there, sitting on a couch, waiting for him.

"The doctor will be there soon," the nurse assured, leaving the room.

"Are you okay, honey?" Lane asked, standing up and sitting at Adam's feet on the bed.

"Yea…the nurse gave me something…I feel groggy…but a bit better," he said, looking at the ceiling. "Lane…I'm sorry…I…I should have said something…"

"Yea…well, at least, you'll know better next time," she answered simply. She seemed to be worried but also a bit angry and tired, too. She had to take care of a lot of things and some of them were complicated.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes; Lane looking around and Adam closing his eyes and trying to get some rest. The silence was disturbed when Dr Johnson joined them. He saluted them, and grabbing a chair, he sat down next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Adam…but I have bad news," the old man said, looking at the singer. "It's more serious than we thought."

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's wrong…with me?" Adam asked, worried.

"First of all, the reason you passed out on stage and you were feeling weak lately is pretty simple: stress and exhaustion," the doctor began. "You worked too much, you didn't get enough sleep and enough good food, and you were facing a lot of stressful events. You probably started to feel it a few days ago, but you didn't listen to your body, so you broke down."

"I couldn't listen to…to my body…I had concerts to…to do," the singer explained, trying to convince more himself than the doctor that he didn't do anything wrong, that he had made the good choice.

"Yea…I know sometimes it's hard to let it go…Usually, in that kind of situation I would prescribe one or two months off. But unfortunately for you, you passed out because of this exhaustion and hit your head pretty badly. That's where the serious part of the situation is. I noticed that you seemed to have some difficulties to speak normally. It's a symptom which could happen sometime after a concussion and it usually last for two or three days. In your case, with the wound on your head and the results we got from your medical tests, maybe it would last longer."

"Longer? How long are we talking about?" Lane asked, wondering what would happen with Adam's career.

"I don't know…a few months, a year or maybe more…I can't tell right now," Dr Johnson said, wishing he could give them a better answer. "I also noticed that you seemed to have difficulties to remember some parts of what happened in the last 24 hours. A short memory lost is also a symptom resulting of a concussion that last usually a few hours. But in your case, I'm afraid the damages could last longer or even be permanent."

"No!...It can't be!" Adam objected, sitting up in his bed. "I won't be…be able to…to sing again. Please tell me…maybe you made a mistake…"

"It's possible…We'll do more tests in a few days to see how you're doing. For now, we are keeping you here to keep you monitored. You should take that time to get some rest; you really need it," the doctor added, before standing up and getting out of the room.

The singer was terrified. He knew that being permanently injured would be a problem for his career. Lane stayed with him a few minutes, until he fell asleep. She was worried too, but she knew she had to stay strong in front of the younger man. After she had left the room, she could feel a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

><p>When Adam woke up a few hours later, he needed to go to the bathroom. He didn't get any indications from the doctor telling him to stay in his bed, so he decided to go without asking for humiliating help. He sat up in the bed and removed the sheet. At this moment, he realized that he was only wearing a pale blue and ugly hospital gown. He didn't notice it before, probably because he was too lost and too worried about what was happening. Now, he was hoping that the hospital staff was really meticulous with the confidentiality stuff.<p>

When the singer tried to stand up, he figured out that he would need more than a few hours of sleep to feel better, because he was still really weak. But he didn't care; he really needed to go to the bathroom. When he started to walk, he found out that he had serious balance issues. His head was spinning and the floor didn't seem to be at level. He tried to reach the toilet, but he fell on the cold floor about two meters away. He tried to stand up again, but he didn't have enough strength. So he decided to drag himself through to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Mr. Lambert, what are you doing?" a man voice asked.

Adam turned his head and saw the young male nurse who had brought him in this room a few hours ago, kneeling next to him. The boy was really cute and the singer was really ashamed by the situation.

"I wanted to…to go to the…the bathroom," the singer explained.

"You should have asked for help," the nurse said, concerned. "Here, let me help you," he added, wrapping an arm around Adam waist and helping him up.

The moment the singer was standing up, his head began to spin again, and he felt nauseous. He didn't have the time to say or do anything before he vomited on the floor and on the young nurse's shoes. The young man almost dragged the singer to the toilet where he finished emptying his stomach.

"I'm…so sorry," Adam apologized, blushing and sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lambert, it's part of the deal of being a nurse," the boy assured, smiling and tending a wet washcloth to the singer.

"Oh please…just…just call me Adam," the taller man asked, wiping his mouth. "I'm sorry…to ask you that, but…I really need to…to pee and I can't…stand by myself," the singer added, blushing. That was probably one of the worse moments of his life; he had never been so humiliated. He was hoping that the cute nurse was really discreet about that kind of situation.

"It's okay, let me help you," the nurse proposed, still smiling.

Gently, the young man helped Adam standing up and held him while he was emptying his bladder. That was very awkward for the singer but for the nurse it seemed totally normal.

"I'll tell Dr. Johnson that you have problems with your balance, I don't think he knows about it," the nurse said after he had put Adam back in his bed. "And I'm going to ask him if you should have an urinary catheter, so you wouldn't have to go to the bathroom…I'll be back later, you should get some rest," he suggested just before getting out of the room.

"Perfect, it's just perfect!" Adam thought, disheartened. He was really weak, his head was hurting really badly, he wasn't able to speak normally, he had memory lost, he wasn't able to keep his balance, he made himself look like a fool in front of pretty boy and now he had to have a catheter in his dick; that was too much. And he still didn't know what was going to happen with his career. Everything happened just because he didn't want to cancel a few concerts and get some rest. Really, that was too much to pay for being so stubborn. He knew at this moment there was nothing he could do about it, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Adam's eyes were still close when he heard footsteps. After a few seconds, he felt something pressed on his forehead.<p>

"You're not burning up," a familiar voice said.

"I don't feel like I have fever…" the singer assured, absently. 'Wait a second…what!' Adam thought suddenly, opening his eyes.

He found himself sitting on a chair in a dressing room with a worried Sutan standing next to him. It was like a _déjà vu_; it was really weird.

"Honey, are you okay?" the makeup artist asked, concerned. "It was like you were out for a while…"

At this moment, Clara came back from the bathroom with pain killer pills and a bottle of water. "Okay, so the passing out thing, the concussion and the hospital didn't really happen…" Adam thought, wondering if he just had a premonition.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said, knowing his friend was waiting for an answer and figuring out at the same time that he was able to speak normally.

"Are you sure?" Sutan asked, wondering if he should share a word with Lane about it. "If you're not doing fine, Adam, you have to tell us. You can't do the concert if you're too weak to stand."

After he had taken a few seconds to think about, Adam knew the makeup artist was right; he couldn't perform tonight. And if his 'vision' was a premonition, he didn't want it to become reality.

"You're right…I'm not fine," the singer confessed, lowering his head. He didn't want to cancel his concert, but he didn't really have the choice. "Can you find Lane and ask her to come here, please?" he asked, knowing she would be probably mad for a few hours.

Like Adam had thought, Lane was mad at him for a few hours. Well, she knew it wasn't his fault, but she had a lot of things to take care since it was a last minute cancellation of the concert. She figured out quickly that the singer was really sick because he fainted the day after when she was with him.

Lane ordered Adam to go see a doctor. Even he had a good idea about what was wrong with him, he agreed. The doctor told him he had to take two months off before going back to work because he was suffering from stress and exhaustion -'Oh, really!' Adam thought-. It meant no concerts, no TV performances, no interviews or photo shoots. It was a hard two months for the singer, but he knew he really needed that time off.

Adam was still really stubborn about a lot of things, but since the 'epiphany' he got that night, he realized that he should listen to his body and instinct more attentively.

The End

* * *

><p>*****Please leave a comment…It helps my muse!*****<p> 


End file.
